tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corbridge Steam and Vintage Rally
The STTES Corbridge Steam & Vintage Rally is held at the beginning of June nr Corbridge, at Tynedale Park (Football ground), Northumbria. The Rally is organised by the South Tyne Traction Engine Society to raise money for local charities and good causes in the area with the Hexham Community Church assisting with the car parking In adid of Mercy Trucks. History The 2010 event was the 33 rd that has been held. 2010 Event The 2010 event is a National Traction Engine Trust Authorised Event. Exhibit classes: * Steam engines * Miniature steam engines * Tractors * Working display area * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Vintage motorcycles * Collectable Models * Collectables * Stationary Engines ;Other attractions include * Beer tent with evening entertainment * Trade stalls * food vans * Fairground rides & Stalls * Club stands. * craft tent * Etc. 2010 Steam engines Steam models A Number of 'Model' steam engines were present, but no details/photos were taken. :If you visited the show or your models were there please add details of them and photos below, thanks. Several half size (1/2 scale) models were also present. * add details Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; * Car transporter lorries *photos to follow later and a few of the exhibitors trucks as well. Tractors A approximately 150 tractor were present (? listed in guide), with a few interesting implements as well. A few interesting examples were mixed in with the usual grey Fergies and Fordsons. A few were well restored examples while others were as found, or just tart up jobs. * Details to follow. ;Makes featured included * Allis-Chalmers * BMC ** BMC Mini tractor * Case * County * David Brown * Farmall ** Farmall Cub * Ferguson * Field Marshall * Ford ** Ford 3000 ** Ford 4000 ** Ford 3055 - Continental 4-wd conversion * Fordson ** Fordson model N ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson E27N Major ** Fordson E27N Major Half Track / Roadless * Ford-Ferguson (Ford 9N) * International Harvester ** International 10-20 ** International B250 ** International B275 ** International W4 ** International W9 ** International WD9 ** International TD6 ** International TD9 * John Deere ** John Deere AR ** John Deere 720 * Lanz ** Lanz Bulldog * Landini * Le Percheron * Leyland * Massey-Harris * Massey Ferguson ** Massey-Ferguson 35 ** Massey Ferguson 135 ** Massey Ferguson 1200 * McCormick * Nuffield * Roadless ;Implements :Above list with more info to be transfered to the table below with photos Commercial vehicles ? exhibits listed Military / Heavy Haulage ? exhibits listed Classic cars Classic motorcycles Stationary engines Collections Past Events Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2010 External links Please add events web site address here - Category:Events in Northumberland Category:Events founded in 1977 Category:Steam Rallies